Ciel's Secret!
by HannaTierra
Summary: Basement kediaman keluarga Phantomhive ada penghuninya!  Siapa dia? Apa tujuannya?  Sebagian tokoh di sini adalah buatan semata, mohon maaf karena ada kesengajaan dalam kesamaan pembuatan nama *dihajar*  One-shot. Slight of Sebastian X OC.


Title : Ciel's Secret?

Author : HannaTierra (Me)

Genre : Humor, Slight of Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, and… whatever…

Disclaimer : Nona/Nyonya Toboso Yana yang terhormat, mohon ampuni saya! *walah!*

Pairing : ? No idea *keliatan bodohnya*

Rated : T aja

A/N : Bagi penggemar Sebby maafkan saya! DX

Btw, ini fanfic one shoot pertamaku loh! XD

Jadi lewatkan saja! (?)

Summary : Basement kediaman keluarga Phantomhive ada penghuninya? Siapa dia? Apa tujuannya? Sebagian tokoh di sini adalah buatan semata, mohon maaf karena ada kesengajaan dalam kesamaan pembuatan nama *dihajar*

Warning : Misstypo + OC + OOC + GJ + Abal - abal + totally pengawuran!

Pengawuran :

1. Sebastian hanya memakai topeng, tidak kehilangan tubuh

2. Si Fuyuko dan Rei adalah tokoh-tokoh yang 100% tak terlibat di dalam cerita aslinya

3. Tak diketau'i apa isi ruangan terkunci itu

4. Sebastian adalah iblis, tak punya ibu

Dan masih banyak lagi pengawuran yang lainnya XD

===#####===

BLACK BUTLER (黒執事 a.k.a. Pelayan Hitam *disawat elpiji*

Fan Chapter : Ciel's Secret?

"Kau tau tuan,Jeremy Rathbone yang sekarang adalah tuan Sebastian Michaelis. Aku tak menyangka, majikanmu itu benar-benar makhluk halus (?)" kata seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun-an. Ia berbicara pada seekor kucing hitam sambil memberinya makan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kurasa, tak lama lagi, aku harus meninggalkan tampat ini.. Cepat atau lambat, pasti dia kembali untuk mencari kunci itu" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Fuyuko!" sapa seorang cewe tomboy dari jendela basement (yang biasanya kecil-kecil di bawah itu loh!)

"Reika? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Fuyuko heran, bagaimana cara sahabatnya itu masuk ke kediaman Phantomhive lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke mari!" kata Reika atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Rei tersebut

Fuyuko keluar lewat sebuah pintu kecil di balik cabinetnya yang terhubung ke sebuah terowongan dan berujung di halaman belakang, lalu menemui Rei. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Fuyuko

"Rumahku kebakaran! Aku boleh numpang?" kata Rei

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kau tau kalo si kakek berusia 300 tahun (yang dimaksud si Sebastian) itu tau! Kita bisa dibunuh!" ucap Fuyuko

"Tapi… aku mau ke mana?" tanya Rei

"DL! Pikir aja sendiri!"

jawab Fuyuko "Enak saja! Nanti, kubilang pada Sebastian tercinta (?) kalau kau selama ini di basement!" kata Rei agak keras

"Ssssttt! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu! Ah, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kau melamar kerja di sini?" kata Fuyuko

"Bisa juga… Tapi apa aku diterima?"

"Harus! Tunjukan kemampuanmu untuk menghancurkan dan menyembuhkan! Kau pasti bisa diterima!"

"Baiklah! Ow, ya… Sebenarnya…"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kalau aku bertemu dengan Sebby nanti… Dia seperti dulu… Tak jadi Om Jeremy lagi"

"Walah! Kebanyakan minta kau! Nanti aku atur!"

"Benar kau akan mengembalikan tubuhnya yang kau awetkan di cabinetmu?"

"Iya… Sudahlah! Cepat jalankan misimu! Aku tak ingin ketauan"

"Thanks yo!" Rei pergi dan Fuyuko pun memindahkan tubuh lama (?) Sebastian ke suatu tempat.

Sebastian Michaelis di dalam tubuh Jeremy Rathbone membuka kamarnya dan menemukan tubuhnya tergeletak (?) rapi di atas tempat tidurnya… *pernahkah disebutkan ada tempat tidur?*

"Astaga! Dari mana ini?" gumamnya *dari surga!*. Ia mendekati tubuhnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Jujur saja, aku yang dulu jauh lebih tampan dari pada Jerami (?) satu ini! Lebih muda pula (fisik Sebas nampak seperti pria dewasa umur 20-30an) Apa aku kembali saja? Lagi pula Tuan Ciel juga sudah tau, ya sudah…" katanya dalam hati. Sebastian kembali ke tubuh lamanya (yang tampan dan rupawan *bletak!*) dan keluar kamar.

"Sebastian?" kata Ciel terkejut

"Yes, my lord… What's up? (?)" jawab Sebas

"Kau kembali dengan tubuhmu yang dulu?"

"Yes, my lord… *copas XD*"

"Kau temukan di mana? Bukannya sudah dikubur dan saat digali menghilang?" *ngawur :P*

"Tiba-tiba, ada di atas kasur saya"

"Jangan-jangan perangkap?"

"Kurasa tidak…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tak perlu khawatirkan saya, my lord"

"Bailklah, aku percaya… Tolong buatkan aku afternoon tea kalau begitu"

"My pleasure"

"Tugasku beres!" ucap Fuyuko yang mengintip dari jendela

"Beres? Jadi kau…" kata seseorang dari belakang wanita itu

Nafas Fuyuko tercekat mendengar suara tersubut, ia ingin kabur secepatnya, tapi orang itu meletakkan kepalanya dari belakan di atas bahu sebelah kiri wanita berambut panjang diikat itu. "Ennngggg…." Fuyuko tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Orang itu kembali menegakkan badannya dan berkata, "Kau ini… Jujur saja, kau yang membawa kunci itu kan?"

Fuyuko hanya menelan ludah, ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Yah, kalau kau tak mau bicara… Akan kucari sendiri nanti…" kata pria itu

"Cari saja kalau kau bisa temukan!" teriak Fuyuko sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya pria itu memegang tangannya *oh, so sweet! (diulek)*

"Sebastian-san, lepaskan! Aku tak tau apa-apa" bantah Fuyuko sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria tersebut

"Kuroyami-san, tak apa kau menyembunyikannya terus… Akan kutemukan nanti"

"Terserah kau… Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, mana sayangku?"

"Hah?"

"Kucing hitam kesayanganku… Sudah lama, ia tak jinak padaku gara-gara tubuh si Jerami ini"

"Heckh! Dia di halaman… Akan kupanggilkan…"

"Baik, aku buat teh untuk Ciel-sama dulu"

Fuyuko menuju ke kamarnya di basement dan mengambil kucing itu…

Lalu ia kembali ke tempat ia bertemu dengan Sebas dan menunggunya sambil terus memanjakan kucing itu…

"Aku heran kenapa ia bisa begitu jinak padamu?" kata Sebastian yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Fuyuko *orang ini emang asli setan tulen (dibakar)*

"Entahlah, mungkin ia kesepian sepertiku" jawab Fuyuko

"Mungkin… Kau masih menjadi separuh shinigami (dewa kematian)?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil kucingnya kembali

"Kurasa, aku masih memiliki kemampuanku dan pedangku juga belum hilang.. Padahal, aku ingin menjadi manusia normal" jawab Fuyuko

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Apa?"

"Temukan Charles Grey (Charles atau Charlie ya?) lalu bantai dia trus si Grell dan patahkan gergajinya itu *sak'enak'e dhewe*"

"Hah? Aku kau suruh membunuh? Aku tau Gray yang berusaha membunuhnmu, tapi kalau alasanmu untuk mematahkan gergajinya Grell apa?"

"Dia sudah menebang pohon kesayangan Tuan Besar!"

"Jiah!" *garing tau! DX*

"Kau mau?"

"Gak gratis donk!"

"Satu ciuman, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila apa? Sama Rei aja sono! Dia yang suka sama kamu!"

"Baik, bayarannya mencium temanmu itu"

"Terserah…. Gak jelas amat sich? Author payah!" *emang XD*

Kemudian Sebastian kembali menemui tuannya.

"Fuyuko-chan? Sebby sudah tau kalau kau tinggal di bawah?" tanya Rei yang baru datang

"Sepetinya…" jawab Fuyuko

"Aku sudah diterima tadi dan dia tanya apa kau tinggal di basement"

"Lalu…"

"Aku bohong, tapi dia berhasil membaca mataku"

"Huft~ Sudahlah, kalau kunci itu ditemukan toh juga tak akan fatal… Hanya saja Ciel…"

"Percayalah! Sebby adalah orang yang setia"

Fuyuko membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali dan tersenyum.

~IN THE NIGHT~

"Roger, tugas beres! Ganti!" *plak!*

"Tak usah segitunya kali…" kata Sebastian berbicara lewat ponsel

"Gak tau! Tuch si author!" sahut Fuyuko yang telah membantai Gray dan mematahkan gergaji Grell

'Udahlah, aku itu majikan kalian untuk sementara ini!' Ini author yang bilang

"Kau memang majikan terpayah" kata Sebastian

"Sudahlah, kembali ke cerita!" teriak Fuyuko

'Okok…' Autor lagi v^^

"Kau boleh kembali sekarang" kata Sebastian

"Baik… Emm, soal hadiah…"

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sampai aku datang"

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Hanya memastikan"

"Kau tau aku akan selalu memenuhi janjiku, tapi baiklah"

Mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dan Fuyuko bergegas kembali ke kediaman keluarga Phantomhive…

CLAK!

Fuyuko membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah menemui Sebastian dan Rei.

"Kau tau temanmu ini menolak" kata Sebastian

"Kenapa, Rei?" tanya Fuyuko

"Aku… Tak ingin seperti ini… Percuma, aku bukan ingin ia menciumku, tapi aku ingin dia mencintaiku" jawab Rei sambil agak membuang muka

"Aku mengerti… Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintaimu" kata Fuyuko

"Aku tau, kurasa aku harus berusaha sendiri… Permisi, aku mau membetulkan genting (?) dulu" ucap Rei

"Genting?"

'Apa? Mau protes?' Author muncul lagi nie

"Gak… Emm, lalu apa hadiah untukmu, Kuroyami-san?" tanya Sebastian

"Cukup dengan tidak mengusirku" jawab Fuyuko

"Kalau soal itu, aku tak bisa, Tuan Muda Ciel lah yang menentukan. Tapi kalau mempetahankanmu mungkin masih bisa"

"Kurasa, terima kasih. Bisa lakukan sekarang?"

"Lebih baik begitu"

Mereka berdua menghadap ke Ciel dan akhirnya Ciel mengijinkan, tapi…

"Kau boleh tinggal asal kau bekerja di sini" kata Ciel

Fuyuko mengangkat wajahnya dan tersentak, lalu ia menatap Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelah Ciel.

Ia meyakinkan dalam hatinya bahwa dia sanggup menjadi seorang abdi di situ…

"Baik, tuan" jawab Fuyuko

"Sebastian, antarkan di ke kamarnya" perintah Ciel

"Yes, my lord" jawab Sebastian memberi hormat

"Tunggu! Aku ingin tinggal di basement saja" sahut Fuyuko

"Kau ini aneh, terserahlah" kata Ciel

"Mau kuantarkan, Kuroyami-san?" tanya Sebastian

"Tidak usah, aku takut kalau tujuanmu mencari kunci itu" kata Fuyuko sambil beranjak ke basement

"Soal itu aku bisa lakukan kapan pun aku mau, tapi kurasa tidak saat ini" kata Sebastian mengikuti Fuyuko

"Jangan ikuti aku" ucap Fuyuko

"Siapa kau?" bantah Sebastian

"Orang yang telah menebang pohon kesayangan Tuan Besar!"

"Apa? Jadi kau?"

"Iya, itu menghalangi jalanku… Jadi aku tebas saja"

"Yang benar saja…"

"Tuch kan, otak segenius kau dan Tuan Muda bisa salah juga"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memeluk Fuyuko dari belakang. Ia berbisik, "Kau tau semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa salah"

Fuyuko yang masih tersentak mencoba mencerna perkataan Sebastian

"Termasuk kau…" lanjut Sebastian sambil melepaskan kalung Fuyuko perlahan

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya, Fuyuko pun kembali berpikir jernih…

"Kembalikan!" seru Fuyuko sambil mencoba merebut kunci tersebut…

"Sigh, coba saja" ucap Sebastian

Pria itu sedikit menahan tubuh wanita tersebut ke tembok, ia menatap mata biru safir Fuyuko yang marah dalam-dalam. "Matamu sama seperti mata ibuku…" kata Sebastian

Fuyuko terkejut lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mata seseorang yang menjalani dan menerima hidupnya apa adanya"

Fuyuko menelan ludah lalu membantah, "Aku bukan ibumu!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau ibuku?"

"Benar juga…"

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kucing itu begitu jinak padamu"

"Karena mataku seperti ibumu?"

"Kurasa demikian, kau tau induk dari kucing itu adalah pemberian dari ibuku"

Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil terus saling bertatapan *apa gak kering ya?*

Tangan Fuyuko bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju ke pipi Sebastian. "Aku tau sekarang kenapa Rei menyukaimu" ucap Fuyuko dengan sendirinya. Lalu,ia membelai(?) pipi Sebastian dan berkata, "Dingin, tapi lembut"

Sebastian hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya…

MIIIAAAWWW!

Suara kucing hitam dari halaman itu menyadarkan Fuyuko, spontan ia melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha lari dari Sebastian…

Tapi Sebastian menahannya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mengambil kuncinya kembali?"

"Kenapa kau mengingatkanku?" tanya Fuyuko

"Sejujurnya, tujuanku mendekatkan diri padamu bukan kunci itu, tapi…"  
"Apa?"

"Alasanku adalah supaya kau tak menghindar dan pergi dariku"

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka saling bertatapan dan terdiam. Kali ini, Fuyuko mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya supaya tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Sebastian yang begitu mempesona (?) itu.

"Aku tau mungkin ini tak masuk akal, seorang iblis atau yang kau sebut kakek tua sepertiku bisa menyukai manusia separuh shinigami sepertimu hanya karena kau seperti ibuku" kata Sebastian

"Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, tapi jujur saja, kau adalah tipe pria yang dengan mudah merebut hati seorang wanita… Begitu pintar dan dewasa, kau juga bisa dibilang tampan" ucap Fuyuko sambil membuang muka

"Itu bukan jawaban…"

"Dan kau juga tak bertanya"

"Kau benar, tapi katakan apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya!"

"Aku… aku…"

"Sebastian, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba berada di sana. Secepat mungkin, mereka bersikap senormal mungkin. Ciel hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda" kata Fuyuko sambil membungkukan badan

"Boo-chan, maafkan saya juga" ucap Sebastian

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Sebastian, bukannya dia tak mau diantar?" tanya Ciel

"Yes, my lord" kata Sebastian

Ciel dan Sebastian pun meninggalkan Fuyuko di lorong. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Syukurlah"

~FUYUKO'S POV~

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju ke basement. Sebenarnya, apa maksud Sebastian seperti berkata itu? Aku takut ia hanya membawaku dalam perangkap. Aku tak bisa mengelak dia telah mencuri jiwaku, mencuri hatiku. Aku hampir tak bisa bernafas tadi, dia menenggelamkanku seutuhnya… Ah, aku seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan di tengah hujan saja. Tenangkan pikiranmu! Ayo tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Fuyuko! Ow, iya… Kuncinya sudah berada di tangannya. Kurasa aku tak akan beurusan lagi dengannya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melupakannya. Kejadian di malam ini, aku harap berakhir sampai sini.

~IN THE MORNING, NORMAL POV~

"Bagaimana semalam, apa hadiahmu?" suara Rei membuyarkan lamunan Fuyuko yang sedang menyiram kebun

"Ah! Aku diijinkan tinggal di sini" jawab Fuyuko

"Kau meminta hadiah yang baik rupanya!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa?"

"Kuncinya telah berhasil ia ambil"

"Aku sudah bilang percaya saja padanya"

"Aku tau, tapi…"

"Kuroyami-san, Tuan Ciel memanggilmu" kata Sebastian tiba-tiba

"Baik, aku akan ke sana… Permisi… Rei, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Fuyuko

"Iya!" balas Rei

Sebastian tersenyum simpul dan akan beranjak dari tempat itu. "Sebby, apa kau punya waktu?" tanya Rei

"Ada, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Sebastian

"Masalah kunci itu… Kau sudah mendapatkannya bukan?" tanya Rei lagi

"Benar, lalu?"

"Aku mohon kau tak menggangggunya lagi. Dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan keberadaanmu"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa"

"Aku tau ini egois, tapi dia sering mengeluh padaku"

"Dan kau sebagai seorang sahabat, ingin membantunya?"

"Seperti itu…"

"Shiroyuki-san, aku tanya padamu, demi kau atau dia?"

"Keduanya"

"Hmm, mungkin memang begitu… Tapi kalau aku menolak?"

"Itu hakmu…"

"Baiklah… Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Sebastian sambil melangkah menuju ke tempat Ciel dan Fuyuko berada, ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tau cara memasukkan kunci ini ke lubangnya bukan?" tanya Ciel

"Tentu, anda cukup menempatkannya di tengah lalu putar ke arah kanan tiga kali" jawab Fuyuko

"Kau bisa temani aku membukanya?"

"Terserah kehendak anda, tuan"

"Kita ke sana sekarang… Sebastian! Kau jangan mengikuti kami!"

Sebastian terperanjat mendengar perkataan makan malamnya itu, ia tak diijinkan mengikuti mereka…

"Yes, my lord" jawab Sebastian agak kecewa

Kedua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan sesosok pria berbaju butler itu. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan Fuyuko, wanita itu berbisik, "Nanti akan kuceritakan… Tenang saja!" Mata milik pria itu melebar, membiarkan iris bewarna ruby terlihat begitu jelas, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu berarti wanita itu mempercainya?

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Fuyuko saat mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu

Ciel memasukan kunci tersebut ke lubangnya dan memutarnya ke kanan tiga kali…

KLEK! Bunyi tersebut menandakan bahwa kunci pintu sudah tak aktif (?). Perlahan-lahan, Ciel membuka pintu tersebut. KRIEEETTT... Pintu pun terbuka. Selangkah demi selangkah, Ciel berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah kotak. Begitu usang dan kotor sama seperti suasana ruangan itu. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan dan menemukan. Sebuah bungusan kertas yang tertulis 'Our Lovely Son, Ciel Phantomhive'. Tak salah lagi itu dari orang tua Ciel, Vincent dan Rachel Panthomhive. Ia membuka bungkusan itu terdapat beberapa foto masa kecilnya yang bahagia bersama orang tuanya. Perlahan, air matanya meleleh.

Fuyuko mencoba masuk dan mengambil buku catatan yang berada di sebelah kotak itu, ia membukanya dengan hati-hati karena sudah terlihat rapuh. Mata Fuyuko terbelalak ketika mengetaui isi buku tersebut. Spontan, ia berlari untuk menemui Sebastian. Ciel yang masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya hanya bisa menatap pelayannya yang tiba-tiba lari tersebut. Otaknya masih lumpuh, belum mampu memikirkan apa tujuan Fuyuko beranjak dari tempat itu…

"Sebastian-san!" teriak Fuyuko memanggil Sebastian yang sedang membuat kue kering (?)

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian

"Ini… Baca sendiri" kata Fuyuko sambil menyodorkan catatan yang ia temukan di ruangan tadi

Sebastian membuka dan membaca buku catatan itu. Yang tak lain catatan perkembangan Ciel waktu masih bayi yang ditulis oleh ibunya, Rachel.

'Tak terasa Ciel sudah berumur sebulan, ia sudah bisa membuka matanya sekarang, walaupun masih belum bisa melihat. Mata biru safir sepertiku, aku tak menyangka, kupikir ia akan mirip dengan ayahnya.'

'Bulan kedua, detak juntungnya semakin teratur dan ia mulai bisa buang air sekarang…'

"Ternyata, Tuan Ciel sering sekali buang air waktu kecil?" gumam Sebastian

"Apa sekarang juga?" tanya Fuyuko yang mendengarnya

"Kurasa tidak, ia jarang ke toilet, mungkin waktu mandi saja" *bisa mbayangin Ciel buang air, pemirsa?*

"Ow, begitu… Kau sepertinya memperhatikan tuanmu itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tau semua hal yang ia suka dan yang ia tak suka… Aku tak percaya kau menjadikan dia makan malamu?"

"Eh! Kau tau?"

"Tentu… Ash memberitauku soal itu"

"Ash? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Mantan atasanku, saat aku masih bekerja sebagai pelayan Ratu… Sebenarnya, kalau aku boleh bilang dia orang yang cukup baik dan menarik, kenapa?"

Sebastian hanya terdiam, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba, pria itu menaruh tangannya di atas pundak lawan bicaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita yang ada di hadapannya, lalu ia berkata, "Aku lapar"

"Hah? Kau makan saja kue kering di toples itu!" jawab Fuyuko

"Bukan, lapar yang itu… Kau bisa carikan aku korban?"

"Yang benar saja kau! Kau sudah gila?"

Sebastian tak menjawab ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Fuyuko. Wanita itu menjadi kertakutan merasakan nafas yang begitu ganas di lehernya. Fuyuko memejamkan matanya, ia tak berdaya. Tak lama kemudian bibir lembut Sebastian mengecup leher Fuyuko. Wanita itu tersentak lalu bertanya, "Tak jadi memakan jiwaku?"

"Aku tidak tega, kau ibu yang baik bagi kucing-kucingku, mereka suka padamu" jawab Sebastian sambil melepaskan Fuyuko dan kembali menjaga jarak

"Ibu? Bagi kucing-kucingmu? Yang benar saja?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes! Kau tau aku menyukaimu!"

"Sigh! Seorang iblis sepertimu menyukaiku? Mustahil!"

Sebastian kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Fuyuko. "Aku tak main-main, sungguh!" bisiknya. Muka Fuyuko memanas, ia merasakan sisi lembut seorang Sebastian begitu dekat dan dari seorang iblis yang tak punya hati dan belas kasihan.

"A…, aku tak bisa, aku tak tau…" perkataan tersebut muncul dari mulut Fuyuko dengan sendirinya. Sebastian hanya terdiam, ia hanya menatap Fuyuko yang bimbang dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Hey! Kau persis dengan seekor kucing juga ternyata!" perkataan Sebastian membuyarkan lamunan Fuyuko

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku? Kucing?" tanya Fuyuko

"Baru digoda sedikit saja sudah panik, kau tau, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang manusia, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebagai manusia, kau sangat menarik! Sama seperti tuan Ciel, haha"

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa salah paham dan jadi mempertimbangkanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Manusia dan iblis tidak boleh bersatu! Kalu hal itu terjadi mereka berdua akan sama-sama menghilang, bukan?"

"Jadi begitu?" kata Fuyuko sambil tersenyum

Tiba - tiba... "Kalian! Sudah membaca catatan itu, ya?" teriak Ciel marah - marah

"Tentu! Tuan, apakah buang air anda masih lanacar seperti dulu?" goda Sebastian

"Yang benar saja?" pekik seorang wanita berkacamata

"Maylene?" seru Fuyuko

"Jadi Tuan Muda Ciel sering buang air?" kata Mey-Rin/Maylene

"Kalian semua cukup! Ibu! Kenapa kau menyimpan catatan seperti ini?" teriak Ciel

~NEXT DAY, IN THE MORNING~

"Jadi itu yang dimaksud dengan rahasia besar Ciel?" tanya Rei sambil menyiram kebun

"Iya, kau benar!" jawab Fuyuko sambil merapikan semak-semak

"Astaga! Kenapa sampai disimpan serapi itu?"

"Kau tau kan? Pasti dia akn benar-benar malu kalau semua pelayannya tau kalau catatan masa kecilnya"

"Kenapa? Kalau sering buang air kan berarti dia sehat?"

"Dia masih kecil, percuma saja… Sebastian kemarin seharian sudah membujuknya dengan berbagai macam hal termasuk yang satu itu!"

"Ah! Kasian Sebby-ku tercinta"

-THE END-

Well, harap makhlum kalau banyak kesalahan, ni fanfic pertama aye...

Thanks to read...

And Review, please? ^^


End file.
